The Destiny of Life
by The-TimeWasters
Summary: You cannot change your destiny, but destiny might change you. As you look beyond time, new friends join you and lead you to a new adventure. What is the quest? Who’s after them? The answer might surprise you...
1. Default Part I

Hi, we are the authors, yes we are…My name is Taeru-chan and I am the hard working one. *Taeru-chan points at Haipaa-chan*  the person over there is Haipaa-chan, and she's the weird and annoying one. *Haipaa-chan jumping up and down* WHO YA CALLING ANNOYING??!! *Taeru-chan waving her hand annoyed* hai hai, now on with the story. Hope you like it!! *Starting to type the story with Haipaa-chan jumping frustratingly behind her.*

Oh and, **Disclaimer – **We do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. (except for the characters described in this chapter, which we invented.) All Inuyasha crew are © Takahashi.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

生命の運命

**Destiny of Life******

"The hours of darkness are said to be the time when one is most likely to lose something dear. It is a curse laid on to mankind by the fierce gods. However we believe in no such things. We are no humans, but a race of respectable creatures. Honor of being Demon. "

_* * *_

Part I 

"What is going on? This smell…" She shifted uncomfortably in her sleep, "it is unwelcome…" Suddenly, recognition washed over her resting form and she abruptly sat up " it's the smell of Death!"

Out of pure instinct, she rushed out of her hut, only to be greeted head on by a wave of extreme heat and light. She squinted her eyes allowing them to adjust to the light. She brought up her hands to shield herself from the heat and slowly walked forward. 

A great fire outlined her home village, contrasting against the dark midnight black of the sky.

How could something like this have happened? It was impossible! No human or demon should have been able to pass the guards and burn the village without anyone noticing. The alarms should have been sounded! "this is unacceptable! " 

A screech was heard from nearby. She followed the sound, jumping from roof to roof, feeling each one collapse under he feet. The sound lead her to the edge of the village, where a forest marked the boundaries, with the flames behind her, still devouring what she called home. For the first time a mix of emotions rushed in. There was sadness and loss. "This can't be. Mother, father…". There was uncertainty and confusion. "How could this have happened? Why now? Why didn't anyone notice?!" 

As for the first time, she realized her home was burning. She realized she had no idea where her parents, brothers and sisters were. She knew nothing of what had happened or what had caused it. Staring into the fire she collapsed to her knees and continued staring. There was nothing more she felt she could do.

There was, for perhaps the first time in years, fear. She was afraid of loosing everything she knew, to the fire. She was afraid of what might happen, or of what might already have happened. As much as she tried to avoid it and hold it back, she could not. She cried. 

She was so caught up in it all, she didn't notice the dark silhouette hidden among the trees. It smirked and raised a clawed hand as if ready to strike. Its dark hair hid all of its features, except for the blood red eyes. 

She did not notice what was going on behind her, but her keen senses picked up a soft rustle behind. With watery eyes, she turned around, to see what the cause of the sound was. 

Standing in front of her was a man-like wolf. He was old, it was obvious in his movements. However, it was nearly just as obvious he was a skilled warrior. There was grace in his movements, and something almost magical in his amber eyes. 

She recognized him as being her old and wise grandfather. Still kneeling, she wiped away her tears. She knew how much her grandfather hated seeing her cry, even though his back was turned toward her. He seemed to be growling something to someone unseen. 

She wiped her face on her sleeve and reached out a hand toward her grandfather. 

"ojiisan…" Her tone was no more than a soft whisper, swallowed up by the roars of the flame behind her. Shakily, she stood up and started dragging herself over to him.

Sensing her, he thrust his hand to the side, gesturing her to stop. She stopped.

He looked over his shoulder towards her, his eyes gleaming golden in the firelight. Ghastly shadows played across his face, accenting his old battle scars and signs of age. She stopped, not only at his command, but at his frightening and prevailing appearance. 

"Go, child!" he hissed, "Run, use your speed and go to the north end of the village. I will meet you there." He turned and seemed to bark at whatever was among the trees, hiding cowardly with the shadows. "Trust me child, don't stop for anything, the flames will not harm you, and most importantly do not…" He turned and looked at her over his shoulder once more, only this time, his features were warmer, and softer. He looked at her lovingly an with obvious concern "don't cry child…" 

She wanted to stay. She wanted to fight alongside her grandfather in the battle she knew was soon to be coming. But knowing her grandfather's wisdom, and remembering how he had never led her astray, she nodded softly, and whipped away the tears in her eyes. Picking herself up, she shaggily turned around and started walking toward the flames once more.  

"run" her grandfather's voice echoed in her head, so she ran.

The last thing she heard from him was a cry of battle and a collision between two forces, both immensely strong. 

She found that her grandfather was right. The flames did not harm her. It felt like a warm breeze, brushing against her skin. She kept on running thought the flames, dodging and jumping over flaming logs or under collapsing pillars. 

Soon she realized the flames were getting hotter and hotter. It no longer felt like a soft breeze, but like a wave of heat in the middle of a hot summer month. And it was getting hotter, and hotter; she ran faster, and faster, until she heard a muffled cry from a nearby hut. It was terrified and empty, she recognized it immediately. She instantly ran towards it. 

It was coming from a large shelter, half consumed by the flames. She used her long sleeve for protection against the ever-growing heat. Peeking inside, she saw a person, a young woman, holding a small child. She was crying. She was her mother. 

"Mother!!" she found herself screaming through a wall of flames. The wind blew the straw covering over the opening of the door, blocking her mother's view; "no…" she felt tears gathering again. The flames were blown to the side once more, and back again. The gap between was just enough for her to catch a glimpse of her mother's crying face. The image seemed to last for ever. Despite the situation, she saw her smile. The smile was painful and heartbreaking, one of a person's last minutes on earth.

Yet again, the flames became a breeze. They were soft, no longer burning and dangerous. They seemed to disappear, along with everything else between her and her mother. She was staring into the face of love, for perhaps the last time. Her mother behind a wall of transparent flames, beyond her help, beyond anything she could do. She felt helpless.

She reached out, a trembling hand stretched out to reach, to touch, to help. Her mother did the same. She held out a hand for her to grab. It was so close, ever so close, the fingers almost intertwined. 

Everything was being engulfed by a great wave of white light. The flames were completely disappearing, and along with them, was going the image of her mother. Her hand was gone, her last smile vanished into that wave of pure white, blinding light.

Finally, when everything was gone, when a sensation of emptiness and loss filled what was no longer air, she woke up. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's note

Haipaa-chan:*drops her piece of cake* AH! T_T no…..my poor cake….

Taeru-chan: .…*sweatdrop* um…yes…anyway, hi our first story, yes it is. I hope you will like it. This is part one and there will be a part two uploaded soon. 

Haipaa-chan: *in a sad mood* my poor cake…my poor stomach… 

Taeru-chan: AHEM!!!

Haipaa-chan: o yes… PLEASE R&R!!! ARIGATO!!!!

Taeru-chan: *take cotton ball out of ears* what she said…bye. *going off with a stressed and hyper Haipaa-chan in the background still talking about her poor cake .*


	2. Part II

Yuss… part 2. Part 1 and part 2 were actually one big chapter, but they were too long, so we decided to split them up…  

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Part II**

It was not a dream, she was on the edge of what she recognized as the ruins of a burning village. The remains were nothing but blackened figures, of no logical shape or size. Black smoke rose from them, smoke which blended in with the night sky. The very stars seemed to be masked out by the thick odor. 

They were the ruins of what use to be her home village. The large and proud village now stood in ruins, destroyed by what she thought would never turn against them – fire.

She once again picked herself up, brokenheartedly looking over the place she used to think would never fall. 

Out of the smoking ruins, walked her grandfather. He looked tired and worn out, the image of a nearly defeated, great warrior. 

She instantly rushed to his aid, taking his hand and placing it over her shoulders. He used his staff for support, and together, they walked out of the burnt village.

He stopped her a short while after, next to a great oak tree. It's roots spread out a hundred different ways and it branches high above hid the dark sky with ease. The old grandfather sat at its base, practically gasping for air. He was exhausted and weak. If she had had any water she would have given him some without hesitation, but the village lay in ruins and she felt she couldn't leave him alone like this. 

He raised his eyes level to her own. She looked at him with watering eyes. He smiled and shook his head. A soft furred hand came up and touched her cheek. It stole the tears that had broken away from the rest, and whipped her eyes clean. 

"Now, now…" he said ever so kindly, "don't cry child. No mater how desperate life seems to be, no matter how far out of your reach the stars may be, there is no reason to cry. " he smiled again. 

Her lip twitched, and a soft whimper escaped her lips. She could not help herself. She embraced her grandfather and continued sobbing on his shoulder. "It's all gone. We have nothing left…they are all dead… gone" She shuddered even as he placed his arms around her. 

They both jumped when a sound was heard in one of the nearby bushes. A small white … dot? appeared above the line of leaves but immediately disappeared with a small 'ouch'. Whatever was behind there seemed rather clumsy. She and her grandfather simply stared for a moment, after which they turned back and looked at each other.

"You must get away from here. It is not safe." He told her. He continued grimly, "that … creature was looking for you. I do not know why, but he was obviously very intent on getting what he was looking for." He looked at her but did not smile this time. "I fear that if he is to get it, only terror will be the result." 

She looked down at her hands, neatly sited on her lap. "But what am I to do? I've nowhere to go!" 

"There is but one place I can send you that I know you will be safe, at least for the time being." He grunted and slowly got up. She was right there by his side, helping him. 

Following her grandfather's advice, she walked back a bit, until she was standing about halfway between him and the still smoking ruins.

The old grandfather stood, leaning on his staff facing her. He closed his eyes and crouched down, touching the earth with the tips of his claws. A soft and slow chant, that started in the bottom of his throat, the low note of a growl, made it's way up as a low note howl. The chant continued, and she looked at him as if seeing him for the first time. 

She had, countless times heard of her grandfather's great magical powers. She knew he was a mystic of some sort, and a great honor to be part of the family, but she had never actually seen him use his powers, and never on her own skin. Now, standing there, facing this great old sorcerer, ready to apply whatever magic he had planned for her, she felt rather nervous. 

His chant continued, starting slow and low, and continuing at the same low note, grew faster and faster. His words began to echo with everything surrounding them. His posture remained the same, only one furred hand rose to greet her. The hand, paw rather was surrounded by an eerie light that glowed ghostly only around his hand, lighting nothing more. 

His words stopped. All of a sudden and with no warning. The light grew brighter, stronger, until it seemed to glow brighter than the moon. He raised his head, eyes that no longer held pupils, but only orbs of white, much like the light. 

The moment his eyes opened a great wind picked up, coming from behind the trees and bushes straight at her. It all came together, all at once. The light and wind all in a blur of power. She raised her hand to shield herself, as a glowing vortex of swirling air surrounded her.

With a noticeable tremor of the earth its self, it all was absorbed into her, into her body, into her very soul. It raised her off of the ground levitating mere inches above barren earth. 

The old grandfather continuer chanting, low and slow, quietly, with his eyes now closed and his hand still extended out towards the levitating girl. 

That small white dot appeared again above the line of bushes. It got bigger and bigger, until it took shape as a pair of rabbit ears. Along with those rather large rabbit ears, came a small and cute figure of a child. Her complexion was light and seemed to give off a warm glow even in the dark of the night. 

She looked around, only large forest green eyes, and not to mention, large white ears visible above the leaves. Her eyes immediately stopped on the glowing, levitating figure not too far away.

"Oooooo…" Her lips curled into a smile, "pwetty lights…." 

She stepped cautiously out of the bushes and tip towed, past the 'old singing dude' "who is this guy anyway? Poor thing, must have been kicked out of choir…." She thought and stared at him for a short while, after which regaining her original course. 

What a snoop this rabbit child was! She walked straight past the old man soundlessly. He twitched his ears a bit but that was all, deciding it was nothing of too much importance, he poured all of his concentration into the spell.

She snooped right past and toward the floating girl. "Ah…." Reaching her, the rabbit girl stood on her tip-toes and poked her cheek, "hullo?" poke. Poke. Grunt. Poke, "anyone in there?" more poke. Poke. Grunt. Poke. Growl. Poke. "hm…" She rubbed her chin in a thoughtful kind of way. She next grabbed Her sleeve and tugged. "Hello!!?" She tugged hard toward herself. "HELO!?" No response.

She rubbed her chin again and felt a new warmth. Studying her hand carefully, she realized some of the 'glowy stuff' was now glowing on her own hand. "Oooo…" her eyes grew wide as dinner plates and sparkled like stars. She grabbed onto the sleeve once more and watched as the light spread from her fingertips to the rest of her small body. A new sensation of warmth and security filled her.

She too froze to the spot, only her hair flowing freely, as if a soft breeze was stroking it.

All went quiet, and the grandfather once again opened his eyes – still glowing white. His hand closed into a fist. When he opened it again, there was a muffled noise, as if something of great weight had just hit the ground, from the inside. A great wave of light exploded from the girl and spread like lightning in all directions. 

Moments later, it all stopped. All of it froze, all of time and space, all stayed still for that momentary eternity. 

Then it was absorbed all back. Just like rewinding time, everything was turned back. All of that incredible light was absorbed back into the girl. With a puff of air she was gone, all into nothing, disappeared. 

The old grandfather fell to his knees. Supporting himself onto his staff, he looked up and smiled. "Go my child, you must live. Leave this place behind…" His eyes sparkled seeing the other glowing shadow that disappeared along with his grand daughter, "…until destiny will lead you back." 

His breath suddenly stopped in the middle of a deep sigh. His body fell lifeless to the ground. Behind him stood that same dark shadow, it's clawed fingers clutching a black sword. It's blade stained with the crimson substance of blood. 

It narrowed its red eyes and snarled. It's nose wrinkled angrily. "You old fool," it hissed at the lifeless body. It slid the sword back into its sheath and walked away. 

"She won't get away… no matter where she is…" it whispered to the dark sky above.

* * *

She woke up with her head spinning. She was lying face down on the ground. It seemed not much different. It was covered in early spring grass and smelled of a forest, which was exactly what she saw when she sat up. The birds were singing and the sun shone in the sky. The only difference was that annoying vibration she felt through out her body. Turning around, her jaw dropped. She was staring right into what seemed to be a perfectly stoned road. There were white, broken lines on the middle of it, and strange, noisy contraptions zooming past on it. Contraptions which looked oddly like bugs on wheels. 

Frightened, she quickly ran behind one of the nearest trees and hid. Dumbstruck, all she could do was stare. 

"Where the heck am I!?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So there is the 'default' part of our story. Haipaa is still bragging about her cake and is not here at the moment… . but anyway, I hope you liked our story. Please tell us what you think. ^___^  anything is helpful.

**Disclaimer – **Inuyasha and crew (whenever they show up) are© Takahashi.


	3. Chapter 3 A path is set

Ah, finally. **Summer**! Haha. Haipaa and I finally have time for this story and other things. (like going to **Wonderland**!! woot!! nyuk nyuk) I also had time to work on my website and will also be posting this story there. Other than that, I have edited and revised this chapter enough to go crazy, so ignore any mistakes [glare, smile] 

Now, Haipaa is nowhere to be seen, so I'll inform you myself that the second half of the chapter goes to her. yuss… also the mysterious person who's identity I was evil enough not to reveal for two whole chapters, will be … revealed. And without further a due, the long awaited (don't I have a sense of humor) chapter 3 !!

Onward!

P.S. [dodges rotten veggies] I know that this story is also under 'Humor'. It's not a mistake, it will -hopefully- be funny. Let's hope our humor gets through to you! XD nyeah.

* * *

Chapter III – A path is set

**Two years later**

The sound of a bell pierced the afternoon stillness. Soon after, chatter and cheerful conversations also filled the air. It was the end of yet another school day.

To most everyone, of all ages, the bell was, in it's own way, a blessing. It meant the end of, for some, torture, hard work and sleepiness; for others… plainly then end of school, the end of school for just another day.

"Oh my… so much homework…" whined one of the boys walking down the street, gripping his bag over his arched back. "the teachers must really be in a bad mood."

"That or they've all been taken over by evil aliens!" His friend chuckled.

The first boy glared. "Shaddap."

They where all heading home.

Another group of giggly girls was splitting, saying their good-byes and walking to their houses. "It feels good to be finally going home. I thought today would never end," said one.

Yes, home. That was one thing she didn't have. The bell, to her, meant hiding away in her little corner until the next day, just waiting for them to go to work or school. It was the only time of the day when she could roam the streets a little more freely.

Some people knew her face, and feared her. They would point her out on the street and everyone would step aside, scared. For some reason, she could smell their fear.

It was because of that one person that first noticed that she was _different._ That was the first time anyone noticed her dog-like ears and tail. That was when she stopped going into the city, and retreated to her little sanctuary in the patch of forest behind the buildings and houses.

She was heading for it already. On silent, feet she ran like the wind behind the buildings that loped parallel to the road. There was no need in her being quiet. The people walking down the street were practically deaf compared to her. She was also as light as a feather. Even the most acute of all listeners would not hear her if she did not mean to be heard.

It was all really great… all of these '_gifts_', but she would have traded all of it to be normal, like them, accepted; because she was lonely, she had no friends. She glanced to the groups of students on the street. Not like them. They were always in groups and chattering and gossiping. She felt like a lone wolf. The loneliness ate away at her like a caterpillar on a fresh summer leaf.

Reaching the forest she slowed to a walk and entered her lonely sanctuary.

She walked lazily through the bushes and branches of trees, trying hard to decide what to do for the afternoon. She sighed and stopped. There was always that nice little pond in the middle of the forest where there was always something new to see. No, not today.

She walked on. A few minutes later she was standing parallel to the shrine. It wasn't too old, and it wasn't abandoned either. There was a family of humans living there, one that she had always found quite odd. The girl anyway, the family's daughter. She had seen her a few times, and had heard her friends talking of her, bud couldn't quite remember her name.

What was strange about her was that she only showed up at school once in a while. She always seemed to be away. She had caught a glance of the young girl once walking into the small shrine building who's back wall touched the forest. She had watched her walking in with a school bag that looked as if it weighed a ton.

The girl hadn't come out for days afterward. She thought a bit. Yes, her name was Kagome. She had heard her friends talking about all of the strange and exotic diseases she kept getting and how she was always so behind on school work because of them.

But she knew it wasn't true. She knew that Kagome was not sick, but in that shrine. She had never went in, or anywhere near the place as a matter of fact. There was something about that building, and the tree that stood not too far away form it, that awakened something old and familiar in her. She didn't like that feeling so she kept away.

She crouched down low, hiding behind the bushes as (from what she knew), Kagome's grandfather and brother entered through the gate and walked slowly towards that door to the main house.

She got up and turned back to the forest, aimlessly walking down the most seldom used path she could find.

Afternoon found her still walking randomly thought the forest, in deep thought. She was thinking about how someone like her could have ended up in a word like this. It was obvious she was not supposed to be here, but then, where was she supposed to be?

She was kicking random things on the ground; sticks, twigs, a bug or two that were in her way, when she noticed something that didn't really fit in with the rest of the scenery.

She bent down and picked up the blue and white, flowery object.

_'A wallet!?' _She arched and eyebrow and blinked at it. She sniffed it, and then the breeze. Who ever lost it must still be near by, their scent was still quite strong.

She put the wallet into her pocket and let the smell lead her to the owner.

She was walking slowly, with uneven steps; jumping over a log here, kicking a pile of leaves there, when she reached the place where the scent was strongest. With one more careful sniff, she would have noticed the scent wasn't like any ordinary human's scent. It had something familiar in it, almost like her own. However, that careful sniff did not come to be. She wasn't really paying attention to much, other than the trees around her (so she wouldn't bump into any) and the whispering breeze.

She noticed the owner sitting on the grass not too far away from where she stood herself. It was a young girl, about 14. She seemed to be bobbling her head to the beat of her music. (The CD player and headphones were only visible at a second, more careful glance) She also seemed to be fiddling with something, but the object in question was not visible since her back was turned towards our watchful heroine.

It also looked as if she was wearing a jean skirt and a very baggy sweater on top of a white tang top. The sweater's sleeves were obviously a bit too big for her and getting in the way of whatever it was that she was doing. A result of this being that she had to thrust her hands up into the air once in a while and allow the sleeves to fall back to their rightful place near her elbows.

The first girl stepped out of the shadows and began walking lazily toward this new girl. Looking more carefully at her she noticed something new, something that she hadn't noticed before.

Ears. Long ones. Rabbit's ears. Ears which at first sight looked like oddly placed white ribbons. But which at a second glance looked like very realistic rabbit's ears. She thought them fake, since they were just lying there only stirring only from the girl's body movements.

She continued approaching. All was quiet. She was nearly an arm's length away from the 'rabbit girl'. She took the wallet out of her pocket when suddenly the usagi jumped to her feet, hands pointing to the sky, in a rock-ish manner.

"ROCK ME AWAY BABY!!" came her voice loud and disturbing to the quiet of the forest. A few birds left their nests and flew away, annoyed. A squirrel popped it's head through the entrance to it's nest and blabbered a few angry squeaks before returning to it's evil plans of taking over the world and of making everyone in the world go nuts for their own amusem- sorry… I'm going off topic…

The usagi girl's head bobbled a bit to the beat of her music. Then, with her eyes closed, she skipped around a bit, playing and imaginary guitar, after which she sat back down as if nothing had happened, and returned back to her fiddling.

The older girl lay on the ground, completely dumbstruck. The usagi's action had totally caught her off guard, the shock causing her to fall back… painfully… on her behind. But it wasn't only the fact that her hand had come mere inches from smacking her face. It was also that her rabbit ears had popped up right along with the rest of her body.

The fact left her wide-eyed and not to mention wide-mouthed. She also noticed, for the first time, that her scent was different. She finally noticed that it was a lot closer to her own than to any other human's. '_Could she be anything like me?_' She also felt a strange power coming from her. One that told her to stay away. But her curiosity got the better of her, so she decided to approach.

She groaned and got up. She dusted herself off and once again, this time however much more cautiously, reached over and tapped the usagi girl on the shoulder.

She felt a cold chill run down the usagi's back. She felt her freeze with fear, and smelt the terror that polluted her aura all of a sudden. The first girl's eye-brow twitched a bit. Her temper was quite quick to rise. She felt offended. '_I cant be _that _scary, can I?_'

She sighed and straightened herself, hands on her hips, behind the usagi. She examined her movements quite carefully.

First, her ears popped up again, cupped to catch any sinister sound. Then, she slackly turned around, blue in the face with fear and stared in to the golden eyes that so carefully stared back. She blinked, and all of a sudden jumped to her feet, screaming.

The thing that she had been fiddling with, which now proved to be a necklace of some kind, was thrown up into the air. As if reacting to this, it began glowing an eerie light blue. The beads split apart, and before anyone could do anything about it, each one flew straight at the golden-eyed girl. It reassembled on her neck and stubbornly remained there.

She frantically pulled at it but it had no intention of coming off.

"STAAAY!!" Came, loud and frightened, the usagi's cry. "STAY AWAY!!"

What she said was actually quite silly, but it was the first thing that came to mind. She was hysterically running around the other girl and screaming wildly when she noticed the small object on the ground.

"My wallet!!" she said happily and went to pick it up. "Ooh! Thank you for finding it!" She put it into her own pocket and smiled her sweetest smile. As if absolutely nothing had happened to any of them, she offered her hand and introduced herself, "Hi! My name is Chigiri," She smiled again, and her eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

She Walked over to the second girl's side and poked her. "What's your name?" she asked cheerfully. However, for some reason, the girl with the wolf-like ears (as Chigiri had not yet noticed) remained rigid as a stone. She bobbled to one side, then to the other, but managed to remain standing.

The expression on her face hadn't changed either. It looked like a mixture of annoyance and shock. Her eyes were closed and her hands gripped the necklace around her neck. Chigiri soon noticed it was the very necklace she had been working on only minutes before.

She walked behind the girl and grinned. She had a sneaky little idea that she honestly thought would work out perfectly. She obviously didn't think ahead.

Thinking that the other girl hadn't heard her properly the first time, she was determined to make herself heard. She sneaked behind, took a few steps back and, when she felt it was enough stopped. Her hands were pinned to the ground, her legs positioned behind her. She looked as if she were about to start a relay race.

She pushed off her back legs and began running towards other girl at high speeds. Despite the fact that she was going extremely fast for someone her size, her ears were pricked straight on top of her head.

Just as Chigiri was about to reach the other girl, due to her extensive and not to mention unnecessary speed (since she was only about 10 feet from her 'victim') she tripped over her own feet and was sent flying into the unsuspecting and remaining rock-still girl.

The impact was at the bottom or the girl's feet, since Chigiri came rolling towards her. The force of it wasn't quite enough to immediately knock her off her feet. It made her bobble forward the backwards, then a bit to the side, then to the other… Chigiri was just sitting up when the girl fell to the ground with a thud.

"Oooooh…" Chigiri got up and walked over to her. She heard her groan and her hands came to push herself up. She managed to put herself into a sitting position and instinctively rubbed the back of her head.

Chigiri noticed that her nose was peculiarly red and that her face was all covered in dirt. She innocently wondered why. It couldn't possibly be her fault, could it?

Forgetting all about the tumble and bump, she once again introduced herself with exceeding joyfulness.

"HI!! I'm Chigiri. Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

The other girl narrowed her eyes. Not because the innocent looking girl in front of her gave her the most curious sensation of annoyance and stress, but because she couldn't see much more than a white and maroon blur. She also didn't seem to remember anything.

However she did hear the friendly introduction and decided it couldn't hurt to give her name as well.

"um… hi… My name is Ookami. Nice to meet you too." She reached for the outstretched hand, but because her vision was so blurry, missed. She tried again and again, and finally managed to shake the hand.

Ookami shook her head a little and finally managed to get a clear view of the girl in front of her. 'It's that rabbit girl' she reminded herself as a feeling of annoyance invaded her mind all of a sudden.

Chigiri stared intently at Ookami, noticing for the first time that she was a wolf. But somehow she was not scared like she knew she should have been. She felt more of a warm and comforting feeling from the wolf, instead of the killer sense all wolves give out.

Ookami massaged the back of her head, trying to ease the pain, and at the same time fully aware of the stares coming from the little hare not far from her. Thinking back to the incident that happened with her and the rabbit girl, she again noticed the beady necklace on her neck.

A deep growl rose from the bottom of her throat, which soon turned into a deep rumble. This scared our rabbit friend half to death. She pulled roughly on the necklace, hoping it will break and free her. She slashed, scratched, even bit. But no matter what she did, the necklace showed no less stubbornness.

The rabbit girl smiled amused. Never in her life had she seen a full grown –ok, maybe almost full grown- wolf "dancing" like an idiot in front of her while attacking the necklace around her neck. She couldn't help but let out a giggle as the wolf clawed at her necklace. The sound of the clear giggle captured Ookami's attention. She glared at the giggling rabbit. Chigiri was now rolling on the floor trying to maintain her low volume giggles. Soon the low volume giggles turned into a booming laugher, echoing throughout the forest. Several red veins popped onto the back of Ookami's head.

"What's so funny rabbit?!" Ookami asked annoyed. She glared harder at the rabbit while walking towards her. Chigiri waved her arms around; trying to indicate the wolf it she was ok. But she failed miserably with giggles and laughter pouring out of her mouth like a flowing stream. (A/N Haipaa- she's having a giggle fit! I always have that…blah blah blah Taeru-ignore her.)

Finally, the little rabbit seized her laughter and sat face to face with the wolf. Seeing the action of Ookami still trying to unravel the necklace off her slander neck, Chigiri spoke up in a serious tone. "You know…that necklace is magical." Ookami gazed at Chigiri with a puzzled face, then asked the most obvious question. "What do you mean by magical?"

The little rabbit smiled and poked her cheek with her pale finger in cute manner. Then scratched her head, trying to explain to Ookami the best way she could think of.

"Well…um…you see… first of all, … it doesn't come off!" she smiled sweetly and

chuckled nervously rubbing the back of her head.

Ookami stared -- "jee, I figured that…"

"oh, but also" Chigiri continued trying to look as wise as possible "it, um …" she thought back to a while before "it makes you freeze whenever I say 'Stay'" she threw a sunny smile at Ookami and suddenly found a deep interest in the trees around her.

Ookami growled angrily again and glared at Chigiri as much as her eyes allowed her. '_Once the 'magic' of this bloody necklace wears off I'm gonna eat her!!'_ she thought in annoyance.

Chigiri thought to herself a bit. '_Stuff like this has happened to me before. I wonder where this power comes from and what it is called… hm…_' but as being serious wasn't exactly her thing, she jumped to her feet and walked over to Ookami.

The effects were just wearing off so it wasn't exactly the best time to be around her. She was getting ready to grab Chigiri by the neck and give her a good strangling but she stopped dead in her tracks.

Chigiri smiled sweetly at her, and it felt like a ray of sunshine was standing before her. She certainly looked like an angel for that instant. "And you know what else that necklace does?"

"What?" Ookami asked distantly still getting used to that feeling of warmth she was feeling.

"It doesn't alow a distance of more than about 1 mole between us."

Crash.

"That's all I know so far. But that means you are stuck with me now." she smiled another smile of sunshine and jumped and hugged Ookami round the waist. X3

So much for a warm feeling. At that moment, Ookami's face was priceless. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes as wide as dinner plates (Oo). "WHAT!?" The sound of her astonishment rang through the forest. (and one _again_ disturbed the squirrels).

* * *

**A/N**

Well, I hope you've liked it. Please leave behind any thoughts or complaints! Arigatou!

As for the sqirrel thing, both Haipaa and I think they are cute, fluffy, energetic and downright **evil.** Yes, EVIL! Some will understand, others will soon come to see the truth behing those rodents. You wil-- [gets smacked by a squirrel] see! SEE!! [ahem]

Other than that, Haipaa's still not here, and I have nothing else to say. So, sayonara, and until next time.


End file.
